User talk:Nitecrew/Archive November 2009
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive_October_2009 16:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Halloween MediaWiki Hey Nitecrew, my colours still aren't changing, even after hard refreshing and a computer restart. I've contacted the staff, but do you have any ideas? 19:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have any ideas. It is getting really annoying to have the skins only half display. For what it is worth I can see the Halloween colors on my machines. 21:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It's all good now. Probably just the servers being annoying. 21:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) LU templates kjhf told me that you did all the CSS for the templates on here, so when your ready im gonna promote you to admin on LU Wiki so you can hopefuly help with the Previously said template problems :I would love to help out. I may not be able to give it a lot of time for a couple days but I will see what I can do. 21:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Illegal Badges Why you sneaky, mean, treacherous person! You got extra Agents and City Badges! That is cheap, illegal, not nice, oh wait. I did to. ;) LEGO should really make a special Item. You get three of them, one for each badge. 00:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Now if I could just convince the LEGO Racers to give me the Racing Trophies I deserve I could acquire the Racer Badge also. :) I really don't understand why MLN can't figure out a proper way to give out badges. The badge ladders are annoying because you end up with a bunch of blueprints you can never use again. Although having multiple badges like the SPA just looks weird. 01:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, but am currently not complaining about my 18 Badges :). I am going to get 5 more Hardhats and Dossiers, just in case they do something to prevent more Badges to be made in the future. That way, when they let use get more than 10 Trophies, I can get a headline hero Badge, and the rookie badges. It is crazy though, why not just send us the Badges themselves, no blueprints? 01:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed. 01:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Currently, you can only get 20 Dossiers and 20 Hardhats. Found that out the hard way :( 01:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm, no limit. 01:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on your somewhat recent administrative promotion! 01:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :yea congrats. i guess i forgot to say already... ::Thanks to you both! 02:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeh congrats! :) -- 14:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) FarmVille Wiki skin I need a skin for FarmVille Wiki. If you aren't too busy, would you mind making one? Thanks! 21:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I can add it to my list, however MM11 is in front of you. Do you have any suggestions on what you would like the skin to look like? 21:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Dark brownish and interesting to look at. 21:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Posted a message on your Farmville talk page with a sample image. 03:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What more can you ask for, you say?.... You could ask me to finish everything!!! Lol... Don't worry, I will soon... I was just working with an old version of the XML (as I didn't know how to get the most recent version... but now I do...) and I couldn't fix everything at that time... Now, I have about 50-ish stickers left to fix, of which at least 35 are new stickers, and the remaining ones are simply ones that I had uploaded a long time ago as gifs... which means that I have to reupload them as png's, delete the old versions, and then the Sticker page will be "done"-ish... I still feel like reorganizing the whole thing into Rank and File - er, Networker - and, of course, all of the Networker pages themselves have to have the sticker mini-pictures on them as well... arghhhhh!!!! Oh, well... I'm patient with this stuff, and... um... I probably should also find time to study for my Physics and Chemistry midterms that I have in a week.... lol.... Thanks for the Barnstar, by the way! - 17:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Admin Colours Some wikis use colours to determine who the admins are, and I wonder if you would agree with the idea. Kjhf would ultimately need to pass it, but I won't even go to him if you oppose it. See here for an example. 00:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea of making the Admins more visible, especially to new users. My one concern is that it could send an improper message of "Hey, an admin made this change, don't even think about messing with it" Although the green color used in the AOE wiki is a positive non-confrontational choice. I would be against using a color like red or bold. Other than that I am for the idea. 00:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, now to pass it by Kjhf. I agree with the bold and stuff, there is no need for that. 00:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :This'll be the css coding (below). Please tell me if I've made a mistake. 17:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) /* Make sysop nicks bold in recent changes */ .special li atitle="User:Ajraddatz", .special li aby 100 zeroes", .special li atitle="User:GB1", .special li atitle="User:Kjhf", .special li aBlademan", .special li atitle="User:Nitecrew", .special li atitle="User:Rahkshi8000", .special li a- Toa of Destiny" { font-weight: bold; } /* Highlight Admins in Diffs */ table.diff a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Ajraddatz" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Followed by 100 zeroes" table.diff a="/wiki/User:GB1", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:GB1", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:GB1", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:GB1", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:GB1" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Kjhf", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Kjhf" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Omega Blademan" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Nitecrew" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Rahkshi8000" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny" { color: #009900; } /* Highlight Staff in Diffs */ table.diff a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:JoePlay", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:JoePlay" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Sannse", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Sannse", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Sannse", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Sannse", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Sannse" table.diff a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", ul.special li a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", span.changedby a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", div table tr td a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy", ul#pagehistory li a="/wiki/User:Uberfuzzy" { color: #99CCFF; } So, I support the idea, however are we highlighting both RC and diffs? Or just one of them? 17:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not in favor of making it 'bold', it seems that just a normal font face would work fine. On the other hand I have not seen the results so if it is subtle then I am fine with it. By RC do you mean IRC? If so then yes, that seems like an even better place to identify admins. 17:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::RC = Recent Changes... And the bold RC code was snipped from Uncyclopedia, you can see its effect on their RC. ::{Warning! Mature language at Uncyclopedia.} "Under user" is one of their admins online now. ::As for IRC, if any admins come online, I'll give them operator priv., meaning they'll have an @ by their name. :: 17:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I couldn't see where "Under user" was hilited. In any case lets move forward with this idea and see what it looks like. We can always tweak it later. And, it will be a whole lot easier to talk about things that everyone can see instead of guessing what it will look like. 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::That was just under an hour ago just to say :P If you want to look, Mordillo is also an admin. However, I'm going to implement the changes here now. 18:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::There, it looks lovely. You didn't just copy/modify from AoEW, did you Kjhf? :P 19:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agreed they look good. 19:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, you spelt "highlight" wrong on AoEWiki (unless it's some weird US variant), and I had to change the users' nicks :) Also, I can't see the changes yet, Sannse said the European server was being remarkably slower than the American ones :( 22:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I live in Canada, remember? I was too lazy to write it out fully. Try pressing CTRL + F5, or SHIFT +F5. 22:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I meant Americans ones, as in the continents. Also, I can finally see the changes. I see the bold code isn't working because the green highlight is overriding it on the RC. Do you like it like that, or shall we make the RC bold and keep the green highlights on diffs? 12:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it the way it is. If it was bold it would draw to much attention to edits by admins. 16:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can you make that for roll back users but with different color? 16:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I could do, though a while back we decided not to have Rollback as a "power position", hence why we don't have an RfR page. Any thoughts Nitecrew? The code will be easy to implement if you and Ajr want it. 18:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I am not completely against it but I am not sure what benefit it would give to other users. Identifying Admins is useful because we have the power to block vandals and be an official voice on the site. The power to Rollback is just an enhanced undo, and anyone can undo. 18:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stickers OK, so I am used to wikis where you reply on the other person's page. Anyways, I guess themes would be OK. 22:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) speedy Please cloud you delete the speedy files.-- 04:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Oh, and thanks for marking all those superseded files! 04:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) protect Can you protect my page for only users can edit it I don't want any more vandals.-- 14:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC)